


"When something dies..."

by TheOctoGal



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Pearlina, Yuri, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOctoGal/pseuds/TheOctoGal
Summary: Pearl and Marina are experiencing the new season, and it's seem to bring great joy to both of them. They seem kind of... paying really attention to not just the detail... but to each other at some points.Is something going on in their heads?





	"When something dies..."

The multi-colored leaves swerved across the ground, the blazing sunset giving an ominous orange hue in the distance as it set. The soft breeze blowing up the leaves, swirling around in motions as leaves fell and die for the oncoming winter. The cool fifty degree weather was a nice time for a warm picnic, a few stars popping off in the darker portion of the sky. It was quite peaceful, the forest was… this night was going to be… lovely, though.

Two figures were walking through the sunset, one tall and one much shorter than the other. Two different races and species they were as well, one was a lighter skin with a more… messy set of tentacles with a cute crown. The other a darker cocoa color, a long large Octarian tentacle dangling down at the side of her head. They were Pearl and Marina, obviously. A lot of people learned about them since Callie and Marie laid back on the news game..

“Guess it was a good choice, Pearlie…” Marina looks down at her, smiling calmly. The two had been friends for the past couple years, they were really close at this point… so they loved to be together when they could be. Marina looks at the moon starting to come up in the distance, giving Pearl a litte nudge. “Ooooh, picnic under the moon? You plan this, Pearlie?” She giggles.

Pearl was staring off out to space a bit, coughing as she looks over at her with a confused but childish grin. “Huh? Whassat? Oh, uh… yeah! Yo, I… uh… to-totally planned for this to be out under the moon!” She mumbles, something she normally did when her answers were lies or she just didn’t know how to respond. “I-it was just all part of my game plan, ya hear?” She winks, snapping her finger.

Marina giggles a bit, finding a clear spot and lying down in the grass. They didn’t really bring a blanket, so they found that just laying down in nature’s own beauty would be comfortable enough for them. She ominously stares at all the dying leaves, death made her sad… but she knew they’d be back again in the Spring. “Well, I commend you for where you picked. It is… quite beautiful.” She nods dazed.

Pearl laughs for a bit, the shorter cephalopod sitting their picnic basket down as she lays down next to her. “Well, yeah! Totally, I mean… just check it out! Pretty trees, ya can see the good ol’ moon and sun from here! Perfect spot, babyyyy!!” She cheers, laughing and kicking the ground a bit. She reaches over and grabs each of them a sandwich, starting to eat hers. “Just thought ya’d like it..” She mumbles.

Marina giggles a bit, understand how cheeky and sly Pearl was just being by her replies. Alas, she was used to seeing that… cute little Inkling pal of hers. She looks back up while eating her sandwich, pondering about all the space around them. “It truly is fascinating to just watch the stars. Better yet, it’s just us two.” She nods in compliance, smiling over at Pearl.  
Pearl nods slowly, taking her hand over and grasping it with Marina’s as she gave a caring and tender happy smile at her. She was blushing a bit as well, the crimson looked nice in contrast with the pink color of her tentacles. She kept holding on, just thinking about happy stuff as she stares up at the sky. “I see a lot of pretty things. Not just right now, but everyday. I hope you understand that.” She sighs.

Marina looks slightly confused, kind of getting a more cherry-like color across her cheeks. She smiles a bit, grasping Pearl’s hand back as she looks up to the air above them. It was glittered like milk, stars spilled about in a mess as they both stare to the little sky before them. It was a nice night, the two of them were just out there all alone. Marina pulled Pearl close as she thought. “Autumn just kinda remind me of something, Pearlie..”

Pearl looks slightly confused, lifting her head up and tilting it on its side slightly as she looks a bit confused. She didn’t really seem to get what Marina was talking about, but nearly shrieked when she pulled her into a hug. She didn’t know how to react to such a thing since of her whole crush, but she found it as just a wholesome saying.. She liked her back? She giggles a bit, but tilts her head curiously. “Whatcha thinkin’ bout in that noggin?” She grins.

“Well, whenever something dies…” She sighs.

Pearl pauses for a second, before smiling and lifting up to meet her face and nuzzling under her chin.

“Something new and just as beautiful is born.”

“So uh… I guess you get what I’m saying?”

“Cmon you goofball, let’s just cuddle.”


End file.
